


temporary humanity

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwing (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David zavimbe trying to unravel the mystery of Richard Grayson, what makes the hero who he is. He might also learn something about himself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary humanity

David wondered why the foreigner had captured his attention. Sure men had captured his attention before but not like this. Not in a way that distracts him from the mission at hand. What was it about the roma hero? Was it his looks? No, there were many beautiful people in the Congo. Many of which could give even Richard Grayson himself competition. It was something much more, something no one had offered him before. Something only Richard Grayson could give him, well only Grayson, for now.  
  
As David typed up a report of this night’s mission on this computer in the cave, he pondered the mystery that is Grayson’s affect on him. For the first time in his life someone had understood his struggle. His struggle to remain human in situations that call for him to be a Godlike.

 Grayson had somehow found a perfect balance of focus, diligent and compassionate understanding hero. The batman himself went with a different approach, a more unattached approach. David was sure he was a compassionate person; a world renowned hero had to be. But it didn’t radiate off him like it did Grayson. The batman’s compassion was subtle while Nightwing’s was blaringly obvious.  
  
Even though the two had long history of partnership, they had strikingly different coping methods. The day before Nightwing displayed his own personal morality in the way he comforted a mother who lost her two sons in a horrific, violent village raid. He spent an hour holding and attending to the needs of the hysterical crying woman under the guise of an interrogation. He promised to help her in anyway he could but skillfully avoided making any concrete promises that he could return her children to her. Looking in his eyes, he could see Richard had made up his mind that no other mother in that village would lose their child. David rested a hand on his shoulders. This was the struggle of being a hero, wanting to shelter everyone. Gripping his shoulder with much strength, and David reassured him “This is my fight, not yours”.

 David had avoided getting involved in the personal lives of the civilians. He planned on doing his duty to the best of his ability then moving on. It was his way of keeping his sanity, his way of remaining human in situations that called for a God.  
  
Tonight much like many nights he stayed up late racked with guilt of not being able to save those who perished in that raid. It happened again, his head ached and his heart felt heavy, like it was weight down by a thousand pounds of sand.  
  
His throat closed, eyes watered and body trembled. In this mind, flashed scenes of his past as a child solider. Horrific gory scenes paralyzed him. It was his duty to make up for the lives he had taken, not to complain, he must repent, he must prevent this from happening to anyone ever again.  
  
If he needed to be inhuman, dedicated his life and body to this cause, he will. If his Tinashian people needed a god he will become one. Unfeeling, omnipotent, and Infinite, for his people, for his cause, for his ….conscience.  


 “You’re human David; you need sleep and food like everyone else.” Said the man that the tinashian contemplated earlier. He gripped David’s shoulders, reassuring “You don’t have to fight alone.”  
  
And like that his entire life problems had been solved by Dick Grayson’s perfectness. … well no, it wasn’t but it felt amazing to be held by someone who understands, knows what it’s like to be a defender of the good in the world.  
  
He knows you can’t protect everyone, evil won’t ever be eradicated, and what happened in the past can’t be changed. He understands what it’s like to hold the life of the most despicable creatures on the earth in your fist. How tempted you are to end it, to snuff out their light like the cretins did to many civilians before.  
  
For once in a long time he felt like genuine human, not like a god figure that wasn't allowed to be flawed, exhausted,frustrated and depressed beyond belief. David woke from his anxiety based episode, looked up at the worried acrobat’s face. He had become excellent at neglecting and hiding his state of mental health. But Just for Richard, He smiled warmly.

Raising his from computer chair, he took hold of the hands the fairer bat had rested on his shoulders and pressed his lips to them lightly. {* is a common act in several parts of the world} . “Yes I need food, rest can wait, I want to eat with you, hear rousing stories of Gotham and be genuinely human.” Dick smiled widely, his cheeks tinged and he seemed forgotten his words, David’s charm may have been effective.  
  
He had lead batwing out of his lair and into more common area where they sat on a small sofa. The way he carried himself always had Zavimbe concerned, was Nightwing being generous and naturally compassionate or did he also hold feelings for the North African man. It was settled. it was established and borderline written in permanent marker (in his head) that he held romantic feelings for the gothamite.

But was it reciprocated? Another mystery of to solve concerning Richard Grayson, was he interested in men. David Zavimbe especially? Or was he just a walking pheromone.  


 Dick poured a bowl of cereal for David. Trying his best to remember an interesting tale to regale him with, He moved closer to David and handed him the sugary cereal. He clasped his hands in praying motion. Hesitated then whispered under his breath “this is difficult for me to say, …..but I like it here. spending time with you, it’s been an eye opening experience. I’ve learned a lot.”  
  
David nodded his head in agreement; feeling like the bat had purposely held back his true emotions and lost his words. David rested down the cereal bowl, much to nightwing’s dismay, moved even closer . He closed the space between them. Dick took a deep breath, looking anxiously at David, who was looking un-bashfully at dick’s lips. Suave, skilled and heart wrenchingly slow was his act of tilting dick’s head towards his. it was too slow and gave dick too much time to think about his professional manner and his sexuality, we can’t have that. He yanks him by the front of his shirt. Zavimbe barely has time to react when dick plants his lips on his and keeps them there.  
  
David leans into the kiss and Dick loosens his grip on his shirt.  
  
Meanwhile his hands grab for the sides of his face and tilt his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
It was fierce and shamelessly heated. Hands cascading through hair, roaming chests but remaining above the belt  
  
They were both gentlemen of course. David slips the tip of his tongue out to tease his bottom lip.  
  
There was no actual plan of stopping this kiss.  
  
Stopping the kiss would mean answering difficult questions and making future plans. Neither of them are wanted that. Continuing the kiss was the only logical answer. There was no actual need to stop the kiss, except well the need for air, food & water for their continual existence. Fuck being human, David wouldn’t care about breathing or drinking again if he could just continue this kiss.

They eventually pulled apart, avoiding each other’s gaze for a bit before wising up and facing the fact they had kissed and enjoyed it so much. Too much. The satisfying kiss was just the beginning of something sweeter David hoped.

Richard was the first to speak, “We could do this more often. if given the chance, I need this, this shyness and coyness….i don’t know where it came from but I like it. i never got to say you make me feel more human too,”  
  
In a world where dick Grayson leaps of buildings, defeat villains and rescue damsels in distress on a _nightly_ basis. it’s hard not to feel super human. capable of anything. But around David, he can’t even maintain his composure. he’s blushing, fawning and over thinking everything.  
  
David chuckled a bit. before giving all this attention to Dick, he took his hands in his and said “ I know the feeling, and I’d do a lot to keep that feeling alive”.  
  
Dick chimed up excitedly “Anything? You’d move to Gotham?”  
  
David knew dick was joking but that raised serious concerns. Could this relationship developed any further once Nightwing’s stint in Tinasha had ended? What is there to explore in this doomed relationship, spontaneity was truly the destroyer of lives. They both took deep breaths and separated for a while, dick smoothed down his hair and David straighten his shirt.  
  
“Can we not enjoy it while it lasts, take what we can out of this and move on from there?” David pondered aloud, Richard flashed a dashing smiling and leaned in for another kiss, equally as sincere but more chaste.  
  
Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed for a minute before reopening. Sure some relationships are long with wonderful twist and turns, but others are short, fiery and leave brilliant memories. “i’m okay with being temporarily human.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur writer trying to add fanwork about people of color to the mainstream comic book fandom. Hoping dearly to improve by practicing. Tell me if i should continue the story.


End file.
